


A World Without You

by ynikiforovv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, alternatively titled using a quote from the bee movie; dead from the neck up dead from the neck down, but two die, married iwaoi, the angstiest angst you'll ever come across, there's not only one major character death, uh angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: After a devastating accident in the middle of winter, Oikawa is left on his own, a widow, essentially. Iwaizumi is gone, and there's no fixing it.





	A World Without You

Iwaizumi had always been by Oikawa's side. Never, not once had he left.

 

Oikawa didn't know how to live without him, he didn't know how to be alone. He had always had him close by.

 

Now he was expected to go put on a suit and tie and stand up in front of friends and family and say some stuff about his best friend, his boyfriend, his  _ husband. _

 

_ But what was he supposed to say? _

 

That Iwaizumi was a great partner?

 

He was so much more than that. He was Oikawa’s whole life.

 

There wasn't anything he could say that would truly bring justice to what Iwaizumi had done for him, he couldn't even think of trying to say anything without sobbing for hours afterwards.

 

He had turned him from the awkward skinny kid with clunky glasses and braces who was convinced he was broken and nobody would ever like him into what he was now, someone strong, someone who oozed confidence and grace, slamming balls to the other side of the court with powerful serves and setting up match winning points.

 

Iwaizumi had helped mold him into what he was, without him, Oikawa might not have made it to the end of high school.

 

How was he supposed to get up in front of people and talk about him?

 

Even the thought of him made his chest seize up, made breathing difficult.

 

He wanted, so badly, to hear the door open, and for Iwaizumi to yell out  _ “I’m home!” _ Just like he did every time he got home after work, even though volleyball  _ was  _ their work, Iwaizumi had insisted he could take an extra job just so they'd have a bit more spending money.

 

It was that goddamn extra job that cost Iwaizumi his life, and Oikawa the love of his life.

 

If he would have been home earlier, Iwaizumi would have never been in that damn car when the storm hit, he never would've been stuck driving through the sleet and snow with their crappy little car that really couldn't take driving in snow like that.

 

When the police showed up at the door to his apartment, he nearly passed out.

 

That couldn't be right.

 

His Iwa-chan, brain-dead. 

 

That wasn't right, he'd walk through the door any second, pushing past the policemen, complaining about the terrible weather as he kicked off his boots and shook out his coat.

 

But he didn't walk through the door. He would never walk through that door again.

 

Now Oikawa slept on the couch.

 

He couldn't touch that damn bed, even  _ look at it _ without thoughts of Iwaizumi flooding his head, seizing up his chest and stopping his breathing.

 

And he had to go give a speech at a funeral.

 

Iwaizumi would have hated the stuffy funeral that his parents had planned. He would’ve wanted something outdoors, something in the sunlight. He wouldn’t have wanted a room in a funeral home. But his parents had planned it without a word of negotiation with Oikawa because he had basically clammed up after his death, because for all the grief they were feeling he was feeling just as much, double even. 

 

Iwaizumi had literally been his whole life. He had been with Oikawa literally his whole life, never more than a phone call away, even when they were in separate universities and lived on opposite sides of the country.

He was sobbing again, sobbing into the stupid suit jacket he had to wear to the funeral, lacking anything else to soak up the tears. He knew he was getting tear stains on it, but it didn't matter, he didn't want to go to the damn stuffy funeral anyways. He wanted to go to the beach, scattering Iwaizumi’s ashes to be mixed with the sand and water, like he had wanted.

 

But even that seemed daunting, because doing that would mean really saying goodbye to Iwaizumi, and he wasn’t ready to do that. He didn’t want to do anything. He wanted Iwaizumi. But that wasn’t going to happen, Iwaizumi was in a vase in the kitchen.

 

Oikawa couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed Iwaizumi. It had to have been when he left for work, right?

 

He wished he would have taken more time to remember it and enjoy it.

 

As he sobbed, he thought he heard the door open and shut and Iwaizumi call out to him, but when he rushed to the door, there was no one there. There was one less pair of boots, one less coat, one less of everything there was supposed to be two of, one less of everything there had always been two of.

 

Barely weeks later, Oikawa was laughing to himself in the hospital as a grim-faced doctor delivered the news to him.

 

A brain tumor, that was just great. The remnants of Iwaizumi he had been hearing, that had been torturing him, the occasional  _ I'm home's _ , when he thought he was hearing his footsteps, it was his brain.

 

It was kind of ironic.

 

And so he laughed, because he had nothing else to do. He had cried all the tears he had, so he laughed.

 

He had an inoperable mass in his brain that was rapidly killing him, right after the love of his life was hit by a truck and died in the hospital.

 

It was the same hospital. 

 

They had both been extremely successful. They had futures and careers so bright their parents would joke they needed sunglasses, they were headed for at least a decade more, if not even longer, on the Olympic team, and Oikawa was on the path to captain.  _ Captain. _

 

Now they were both down for the count.

 

Even with the kids from Karasuno, Kageyama’s graduating class, joining the team, they tanked without Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

 

The steady foundation the two had built had disappeared, and everything collapsed along with it.

 

Twenty three years and six months. That was how old Oikawa was when he died of organ failure, due to the rapid spreading of the cancer in his brain to the rest of his body when he denied treatment. Just one month after his husband, who had died at the same age.

 

After a month tortured by hallucinations and faint whispers of the love of his life, Oikawa had been happy to go. 

 

He was going to be with Iwaizumi again.

 

They had been successful successful, they were supposed to play volleyball together forever, they were supposed to be together, forever.

 

They had wanted to adopt kids someday. Iwaizumi had wanted a daughter who he could teach to play volleyball, to be the coolest little girl in her elementary school class with  _ both _ parents having competed, and hopefully won, in the Olympics. Oikawa wanted a son, someone who he could look after and teach how to be gentle, and caring, to be like Iwaizumi.

 

But those plans were put to rest the instant the police showed up. Their theoretical adopted children would remain in the orphanage, or the foster system, until they found other parents who would hopefully love and care for them like Oikawa and Iwaizumi would have.

 

They had been promising young men, with their whole lives in front of them, cut short by a snowstorm and their own bodies turning against them, all brain and bodily functions shutting down.

 

It was tragic, really.


End file.
